Rapsodia de Guerra - Campaña 1: Liberacion
by Kamijou Touma no baka
Summary: Primera de tres partes. -Universo Alternativo- Una guerra total entre la ciencia y la magia esta haciendo destrozos el mundo, en medio de estos dos bandos una facción rebelde lucha por salvar a aquellos que quedaron atrapados en el fuego cruzado.
1. La Bala Dorada

**Rapsodia de guerra**

**Notas del autor:**

**Esta historia es un universo paralelo, en este la magia es algo de conocimiento comun, las facciones de la ciencia y de la magia están en guerra desde 4 años antes del principio del fic. (Más o menos en el periodo en que se desarrolla la serie en primer lugar)**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Kamachi sensei, la historia es mía, toda mía.**

**Campaña uno: liberación.**

**Capitulo uno: la bala dorada**

**҉[…]҉**

Aviñón.

Calle de los mártires

25 de diciembre, 16:34 horas

Empezaba a caer una ligera nevada, en la azotea de un edificio abandonado se parapetaban dos jóvenes, de entre 20 y 21 años de edad.

Ambos, los dos iban vestidos con trajes de invierno, camuflados para combate urbano; uno de ellos, de cabello negro puntiagudo y mirada fría con ojos azul acero, estaba espiando a través de la mira de su rifle Anzio 20mm, entiéndase que tiene un arma de dos metros de largo, del otro lado de la mira, la puerta de un orfanatorio.

El otro era un joven rubio de cabello sucio, él tenía unos binoculares militares muy avanzados, con los que se puede medir la velocidad del viento y otras condiciones que afectan en un tiro de francotirador.

-¿Tenemos algún reporte de los observadores? –pregunto el joven del rifle, su voz era calmada, incluso fría, templada por los horrores de la guerra en la que había estado envuelto desde antes de tener que rasurarse.

-nada… espere, tenemos algo, dos sujetos se acercan al objetivo desde el oeste, jefe, esto es inesperado creo que son…

No termino, no hacía falta, pronto entraron los dos sujetos en el campo visual del tirador.

-la numero tres, nombre clave, Railgun y la numero cuatro, alias Meltdowner. –dijo con voz fría, aunque no pudo esconder cierto grado de sorpresa.

-los de ciudad academia debieron enterarse también, aunque es extraño que hayan enviado agentes de tan alto rango.

-no tiene nada de extraño, después de todo es Kaori Kanzaki su objetivo… igual que el nuestro.

-¿Qué vamos hacer, Kamijou-san?

-no tiene sentido que esperemos a que llegue la santa, ya debe haber sido advertida de la amenaza, pero creo que todavía podemos cobrarnos una presa.

-pero… esa bala, es para cazar santos, no está preparada para un nivel 5.

Dentro del rifle de francotirador solo había una bala, una bala dorada con el nombre de uno de los 20 santos vivientes grabado en ella.

-tienes razón, esta bala no le hará ningún daño a la numero 3, sin embargo la numero 4 es tan vulnerable a un disparo como cualquier humano normal, si la railgun no se da cuenta hasta el momento preciso, podremos dar un buen golpe.

Con eso quedo decidido, la bala dentro del rifle cambiario de destinatario.

-rango.

-915 metros.

-velocidad del viento.

-12 Kilómetros por hora, este-oeste, ningún arregla adicional requerido, tiro despejado.

Kamijou Touma hizo los ajustes necesarios, retiro el seguro del rifle, y por un segundo cerro los ojos, otros francotiradores rezaban en este momento, pero él tenía una disputa personal con todos los dioses, así que solo lo hacía para reunir su concentración en un solo punto.

Puso su ojo derecho, azul acero, en la mira del rifle, el puntero estaba fijo en la nuca de la más alta de ambas figuras, una mujer de 24 años aproximadamente, el dedo del joven estaba puesto justo sobre el gatillo, apunto de jalar, pero la chica empezó a moverse, y el joven perdió el tiro.

-no puedo fijar el blanco. –dijo con voz parsimoniosa.

-niveles 5, malditos monstruos, no cree jefe… ¿jefe? –el joven rubio estaba observando toda la escena, acababa de empezar una pelea entre los guardianes del orfanatorio y las dos figuras que acaban de llegar, el jefe del rubio había desaparecido al ver como se iniciaba la confrontación, el rubio solo dio un suspiro de resignación.

-siempre es lo mismo

**҉[…]҉**

La tercera y cuarta espers más poderosas del mundo caminaban por las calles desiertas de Aviñón, horas antes en ellas se había librado una batalla y en la calle los restos de algunos hombres, los trajes de poder de ciudad academia mesclados con los cuerpos de los soldados magos de Nesessarius, gráciles copos caían del cielo, la más joven y más poderosa de ambas miraba al cielo, contemplando como caían, como si nunca antes hubiera visto nevar, saco la lengua tratando de atrapar uno de los copos.

-¿Qué te pasa tercera? Hoy estas rara, ¿estas enferma o algo?

-tercera no tiene ninguna enfermedad, solo disfruta de la nevada, responde la tercera a Mugino-san. –contesto la chica con voz robótica.

-incluso estas usando los honoríficos, sí que estas rara.

La chica castaña la miro sin expresión alguna en su cara, sin embargo había algo extraño, estaba muy dispersa, muy inestable, esto preocupo a la cuarta, ella también era un persona terriblemente inestable, pero estaba al tanto de ello y podía actuar en consecuencia, en cambio la tercera era prácticamente un robot de carne lo que la hacía más peligrosa.

-terminando la misión te harás un análisis psiquiátrico, no pareces del todo bien. –le dijo Mugino.

-tercera lo hará, pese a que no lo considera necesario, esta funcionando de acuerdo a los parámetros normales, dice la tercera un poco fastidiada.

-¡como sea, acabemos con esta misión lo antes posible!

La más alta apuro el paso, haciendo que la más joven la siga de cerca, pronto llegaron al orfanatorio, con una prisa innecesaria, Mugino azoto la puerta.

Tardaron unos segundos en contestar, la puerta se abrió levemente, revelando a una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes.

-ya hemos pagado los arbitrios de este mes. –dijo e intento cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de la cuarta la detuvo.

-no somos recaudadoras de impuestos, sabemos que este es un centro de adoctrinamiento de la iglesia católica y que Kaori Kanzaki se encuentra dentro, díganle que salga o demoleremos toda la manzana.

-no sé de qué me está hablando, somos un orfanato laico, sin conexión directa con el lado de la magia o de la ciencia.

-no tiene sentido que lo esconda, Hermana Lucia, si no la eh matado todavía es que quiero evitar causar un desastre por las puras.

La mujer rubia se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, de pronto por una de las ventanas salto un hombre de 2 metros de alto, con cabello rojo y un código de barras debajo del ojo, llevaba una túnica negra lo que marcaba claramente su afiliación.

El hombre lanzo una gran pared de fuego contra las dos mujeres, la mayor creo un escudo de energía verde, mientras que la más joven se dispuso para atacar a la rubia que les había abierto la puerta.

La mujer rubia saco gran rueda de madera de quien sabe dónde, ella se especializaba en utilizar la enorme rueda como un explosivo, y controlando las esquirlas de la explosión para herir a los objetivos cercanos

Ella la blandió tratando de empalar a la tercera, pero esta le respondió con un movimiento de la mano, que gracias al campo magnético que esta poseía mando la rueda a volar, luego dirigió un pulso electromagnético a los órganos vitales de la rubia, causándole un fibrilación ventricular y matándola rápidamente.

Mientras tanto el mago de cabello rojo había detenido su ataque de fuego con un movimiento de su túnica salieron volando decenas de cartas, el mago recitaba despacio un conjuro mientras las cartas se repartían sobre el suelo.

-¡su propósito, la destrucción; su forma, la espada, consume mi cuerpo y dame tu poder, ven, poderoso innocentius!

-ja, nada mal, pero no es suficiente –dijo Mugino disparando su Meltdowner contra el monstruo de fuego, este se deshizo por un momento, solo para reformarse de forma instantánea.

-ja, nada mal, pero no es suficiente. –contesto de forma irónica el mago.

-entonces se trata de un conjuro auto regenerativo eh?

Mugino saco una barra de metal troquelado de su bolsillo y la lanzo al aire, luego disparo su poder contra esta barra, haciendo que su poder se fraccione, cada uno de los rayos menores callo sobre una de las cartas que el mago había lanzado previamente, uno de los rayos incluso lo golpeo al mago, causándole una herida incapacitante, en unos minutos y sin atención estaría muerto así que ya no era necesario vigilarlo.

Las dos niveles 5 ingresaron al orfanato, no había nadie en el interior, pronto pasaron a los niveles inferiores, estas construcciones siempre contaban con sótanos amplios, la vista de la cuarta fue captada por una figura que se movía entre las sombras.

Disparo uno de sus rayos, fallo en la puntería pero la luz revelo que se trataba de una mujer de cuerpo pequeño y cara infantil, llevaba un hábito negro, tenía su cabello rubio amarrado en dos trenzas y sus ojos azules estaban impregnados de terror.

-¡aléjense de los niños! –grito la pequeña monja.

-¿los niños? Pero si son los perros de caza que está entrenando nuestro enemigo, relájate, no les aremos daño si nos dices donde esta Kanzaki Kaori.

-¿la santa de Amakusa? –dijo la pequeña monja, su cara mostraba que no sabía nada.

-no nos es útil… tercera, acabala.

-tercera no quiere matar a un enemigo que no pelea, dice la tercera expresando su sincera opinión. –la railgun se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo, ahora que hablaba su voz ya no era tan mecánica como era normalmente.

-¡hazlo!

-tercera se rehúsa.

La pequeña monja estaba acorralada, las dos niveles 5 estaban discutiendo sobre su destino, mientras ellas estaban distraídas, quizás podría hacer un movimiento para que los niños lograsen escapar, aunque le costase la vida.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza a gran velocidad, ya tenía un plan de ataque.

De la parte de atrás de su túnica saco de forma sigilosa cuatro pequeñas bolsas de tela.

Tiro dos de ellas al piso y dos las lanzo al aire.

-¡12 apóstoles, sean mi escudo! –grito, las dos bolsas que había lanzado al aire empezaron a brillar con fuerza y se dispararon como láseres contra las niveles 5.

De debajo de la manga de la tercera salió una espada, esta estaba hecha de arena de hierro que ella siempre cargaba consigo, usando la espada rápidamente bloqueo los ataques de la monja.

Salto de las escaleras hasta quedar a tan solo metro y medio de la monja, esta levanto sus manos y de las dos bolsas que había arrojado al piso broto una luz cegadora, creando una especie de pared de luz.

La monja se sintió confiada cuando la pared de luz que había creado había roto la espada de la tercera, pero antes de que pudiera alegrarse demasiado, su escudo fue perforado nuevamente por una segunda hoja de arena que vibraba a altísima velocidad.

La brecha en su escudo se hizo lo suficientemente grande para que a través de ella pasara medio torso de la railgun.

La castaña electromaster miro a los ojos a la monja, su mirada era perturbada, incrementando el horror de la escena.

-si no hubieras luchado no habrías sufrido dice la tercera mientras te asesina. –el brazo de la chica que poseía la espada retrocedió, solo para regresar con más fuerza y apuñalar a la monja en el pecho, matándola inmediatamente.

-¿no que no ibas a matarla? –dijo Mugino acercándose a la sangrienta escena.

La tercera se quedó mirando de forma fija el cadáver de la monja, un musculo en su quijada estaba tan tenso que era visible a simple vista, de pronto, un pequeño murmullo salió de su boca, algo parecido a una risa.

-¿estas riendo?

-no rio. –fue la seca respuesta de la más joven.

Mugino por un momento pensó en cancelar la misión y regresar lo más rápido posible, el estado mental de la tercera estaba punto de quiebre.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas de repente. – ¿Sister Angenele? –un niño de 9 o 10 años había abierto la puerta, y miraba con ojos dilatados el cadáver de la joven monja.

Tenía un cuchillo en sus manos, posiblemente lo había tomado presintiendo el peligro, con manos temblorosas levanto el cuchillo y apunto a las dos mujeres que estaban al lado del cadáver.

-¡ASESINAS MUERANSE! –grito el chico cargando contra las dos mujeres mayores.

-no corras con cosas filudas que puedes lastimarte. –dijo con voz sádica Mugino, cogiendo al chico del brazo, torciéndoselo y forzándolo a soltar el cuchillo.

Un pequeño chillido escapo, tanto de la boca del niño como la de la railgun.

El chico entonces libero una chispa eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, un poder correspondiente a un nivel 1.

La descarga tomo por sorpresa a la cuarta, quien reacciono lanzando al mocoso contra una pared. –parece que tendré que dejar un pequeño cadáver más antes de irme.

-¡no lastimes al niño! –grito Misaka totalmente temblorosa, y bastante perturbada, cogiendo a Mugino por el brazo que sujetaba el cuchillo.

Pese a la diferencia de tamaños, la tercera era más fuerte, con esa mayor fuerza torció la muñeca de su compañera, arrebatándole el cuchillo y un grito.

La cuarta respondió dándole una cachetada a la railgun, tirándola al piso. – ¡no te metas puta! –luego de gritarle fue a por el chico, que se había torcido una pierna por lo que no podía pararse, y se arrastraba para tratar de escapar.

-¡ahora pequeña plaga, prepárate para ser exterminada! –grito de forma psicópata Mugino.

Estaba cargando su Meltdowner, cuando fue golpeada por la espalda por una fuerte descarga eléctrica que la tiro al suelo.

La cuarta se dio la vuelta y vio que parada justo detrás de ella se encontraba la railgun, tenía una enorme sonrisa en toda la cara, estaba riendo por lo bajo, tenía flojamente sujeto el cuchillo en la mano izquierda y una moneda en la derecha.

-eh tercera, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, espera, no lo hagas… ¡no!

El cuerpo inerte de la cuarta esper más fuerte del mundo golpeo el piso con fuerza.

El railgun le había dado en la cabeza, ella podía defenderse normalmente de ese ataque pero a esa distancia era imposible, su cerebro había quedado reducido a nada.

La niño no soporto más la escena y vómito, la tercera soltó el cuchillo y se acercó a él.

-niño, ¿tu pierna está bien? –dijo mientras se inclinaba cerca del niño.

-¡ALEJATE MONSTRUO! –le grito el chico.

La chica se levantó, y empezó a reír, sujetándose la cara con una mano los ojos desenfocados y las pupilas dilatadas.

-sí, jejeje, ¡soy un monstruo! JAJAJAJAJA ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO!

Mientras la chica se retorcía en carcajadas enfermas, una tercera figura ingreso al sótano.

Era el joven de cabellos puntiagudos Kamijou Touma.

Rápidamente el joven reconoció la escena completa con la mirada.

-aléjate del niño. –dijo con voz tranquila Touma.

-¿para qué? ¿SOY UN MONSTRUO? ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

La chica lanzo una poderosa descarga contra Touma en ese momento, pero este levanto su mano derecha contra la descarga negándola por completo.

¡¿?! La chica se sorprendió, en un instante ya tenía al chico encima, el con un Uppercut lanzo por los aires a la railgun, tendiéndola en el suelo.

Creyendo que la amenaza se había acabado saco el joven de su chaqueta una radio.

-atención, en la calle de los mártires 224, necesito un equipo de rescate, hay menores involucrados, y un equipo de inmovilización.

Entonces sintió un movimiento en el piso, era la railgun, se había arrastrado por el piso y se había sujetado de su tobillo, estaba llorando.

-viólame, mátame, has lo que quieras conmigo pero acaba rápido, Mikoto ya no quiere continuar, por favor, córtale la cabeza a este monstruo. –dijo con voz suplicante la chica.

-Mikoto. ¿Es tu nombre?

La chica no respondió, se había desmayado.

El equipo llego rápidamente, los paramédicos estabilizaron al mago que pese a estar increíblemente cerca de la muerte, todavía resistía.

En cuanto a la Meltdowner y las dos monjas estaban definitivamente muertas, sus cadáveres fueron embolsados y transportados.

Los niños huérfanos fueron recogidos también y llevados a un lugar seguro, todavía existía la posibilidad de que la santa apareciese y si eso ocurría, toda el área quedaría afectada por el fuego cruzado.

Touma recogió a la tercera entre sus brazos y salió cargándola, en un momento de lucidez en medio del desmayo, la mujer abrió los ojos, y pudo ver un hermoso caballo, caminado por la calle opuesta, con los copos de nieve cayendo perezosamente sobre él.

**҉[…]҉**

Algún lugar de Francia

Base subterránea desconocida

Mismo día, 22:30 horas

En una pequeña cabaña a las afueras se encontraba el líder de la facción Kamijou, estaba examinando con un escáner de mano a la inconsciente tercera esper.

Al pasar el escáner por su cabeza este detecto que la chica tenía algún tipo de implante en el cerebro, en la corteza pre frontal, podía tratarse de un localizador pero no enviaba ni recibía ningún tipo de señal así que no era preocupante.

En la misma situación, examinado a los niños rescatados del orfanato y al mago de fuego se encontraban el equipo médico.

Los niños estaban limpios, así que los subieron a un camión que los llevaría a un refugio seguro, el niño que vio morir a la pequeña monja fue separado del grupo, tanto para tratar de interrogarlo como para que no ponga en peligro la estabilidad mental de los otros niños.

Touma bajo su escáner y detecto lo que estaba temiendo, encontró un rastreador en el cuerpo de la chica, estaba implantado quirúrgicamente en el esternón.

Tomando en cuenta de quien se trataba era obvio que el detector estaba protegido contra ataques EMP así que solo quedaba extirparlo, trabajo para el cuerpo médico.

Touma les indico a los médicos donde se encontraba el dispositivo y abandono la pequeña habitación pasando a otra.

En ella se encontraba Hamazura Shiage, estaba analizando del mismo modo el cadáver de la cuarta esper.

-no entiendo el sentido de esto jefe, ¿para qué estamos transportando este cadáver? Dudo que Xóchitl pueda sacarle algo con el daño que tiene en la cabeza.

El cráneo de la mujer había sido envuelto en bolsas plásticas para que conservase su forma, pese a que casi no quedaba nada de cerebro en un estado reconocible.

-aunque no obtengamos nada, al menos le daremos una sepultura digna. –fue su respuesta.

-por cierto, el mago de fuego es alguien que usted conozca, por el modo en que te miro parecía que tenía algo contra usted.

-sí, él es Stiyl Magnus de Nessesarius, uno de los mejores magos de fuego, lo conocí hace 4 años.

-¿antes de que comenzara la guerra?

La mirada de Touma se perdió en los recuerdos de como había empezado la guerra, Shiage sabía que ese era un terreno en que no debía entrar.

-¿no le parece extraño jefe? Primero nos informan que una de los 20 santos se dirigía al orfanato, luego resulta que uno de los mejores magos de fuego se encontraba en él, ¿Qué estaría buscando Nessesarius para enviar dos de sus mejores hombres a un lugar así? Y luego como es que se enteran los de ciudad academia tan rápido.

-Lo primero, seguro que pensaban reclutar a los niños como tropa, están faltos de gente últimamente. –esta respuesta no contesto plenamente a Kamijou, que sentido tenia enviar a alguien de tal nivel a una misión tan simple. –y lo segundo, fue Tsuchimicado. –esta segunda respuesta era segura.

Tan pronto los medico terminaros de incapacitar el transmisor salieron de la habitación, esto fue señal para ponerse en marcha nuevamente.

El camino estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, desapareciendo todo contraste de terreno.

Pronto llegaron a un campamente minero abandonado parecía el vehículo ingreso a un garaje destartalado, dentro del garaje había una rampa que conducía a una construcción subterránea.

La puerta del garaje se cerró, dejando mientras la oscuridad de la noche reclamaba el lugar.

* * *

La railgun despertó del que parecía un largo y pesado sueño, al mirar el techo le pareció extraño que fuera de algún material sintético, al mirar alrededor vio que estaba en una celda de materiales no magnéticos, capto algo más, un horrible zumbido estaba taladrando sus oídos, la fuente fue fácil de determinar, cuatro parlantes uno en cada extremo de la habitación.

Tampoco le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que se trataba, ya había escuchado ese sonido antes, era el Capacity Down, uno de los dos únicos sistemas que servían para contener a un esper, aunque ella habiendo experimentado varias veces sus efectos era capaz de resistirse.

Un ruido seco resonó en la pequeña habitación.

Por la puerta de la misma, un joven de cabello negro puntiagudo entro a la caja de material sintético en que la castaña se encontraba, le resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque no podía adivinar de dónde.

El joven se sentó pesadamente frente a ella, no llevaba armas, y no parecía tenerle ningún miedo, pese a ser una de las personas más peligrosas del mundo.

-¿tú eres…? ¿Kamijou Touma, el asesino de ángeles? Pregunta la tercera tratando de reconocerte. –dijo la chica mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-…asesino de ángeles, tch,… -el chico cerro los ojos con algo de fuerza, como tratando de expulsar recuerdos que le resultaban desagradables. –jamás pensé que terminarían usando ese epíteto conmigo.

-¿entonces lo eres? Insiste tercera.

-sí, así es como me llaman. Era de esperarse ¿Cuáles son las ordenes, matarme tan pronto como me encuentren verdad? Tercera esper más fuerte del mundo.

-no contesta la tercera, la orden era capturarte con vida para exhibirte como trofeo dice la tercera tratando de asustarte.

Touma miro al techo, no se esperaba que pensaran exhibirlo si lo capturaran "me estoy volviendo famoso, eh?" pensó con amargura. –tercera, cuál es tu verdadero nombre.

-tercera es tercera.

-no, tercera es tu rango, Mikoto, ¿ese es tu nombre?

La chica miro con ojos asustados a Touma, de pronto algo se rompió en su interior, el ataque de psicosis que había sufrido unas horas antes.

¡TERCERA! ¡TERCERA ES TERCERA! ¡SOY LA TERCERA Y NADA MÁS! MIKOTO ¡TERCERA! ¡TERCERA ES TERCERA! ¡SOY LA TERCERA Y NADA MÁS! MISAKA, ¡NO! ¡TERCERA! (…)

Touma se quedó observando a la chica sin ninguna emoción, mientras esperaba a que el ataque de pánico que a chica estaba atravesando terminase, entre los gritos pudo reconocer el verdadero nombre, Misaka Mikoto, su mente estaba increíblemente dañada, él no sabía que le habían hecho, como la habían reprimido.

Touma no movió ni un dedo cuando vio que la chica empezó a lanzar rayos pese al Capacity Down, en el fondo ya había decidido que ella, se salvaría sola, el la ayudaría a salvarse pero ella haría el camino por sí misma.

A cabo de una hora de crisis finalmente la chica se calmó.

-muy bien, Misaka Mikoto, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte.

-cuales son dice la tercera enfadada.

-¿Por qué mataste a la cuarta?

-Mugino quería matar a los niños.

"Después de todo, no esta tan corrompida como me imaginaba" pensó el chico. "será más fácil que se salve de lo que me esperaba" –bueno, Misaka Mikoto, gracias a ti, esto ya no será necesario.

El chico metió su mano en su bolsillo y del saco una bala, en su costado tenia escrito la palabra Meltdowner, lanzo la bala a las manos de Misaka.

-¡JEFE! –oyó el chico gritar a través del auricular que llevaba, era la voz de una de sus subordinadas, que acababa de entrar en un ataque de pánico con lo que el acababa de hacer.

Touma miro hacia una de las cámaras de seguridad, tratando de transmitir confianza en su mirada.

Luego que considero que se habían calmado su vista regreso hacia Misaka.

-tengo otra bala como esa, pero con tu nombre, mi segunda pregunta es ¿Qué debo hacer con esa bala? –dijo dándole la espalda a la chica y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Por qué? Pregunta la tercera, ¿crees que no puedo acabar contigo y por eso me das esto?

-se perfectamente que puedes acabar conmigo, pero confió en que no lo harás. –Touma volteo solo un poco, para verla con un solo ojo y luego siguió andando.

Mientras salía de la habitación, una de sus subordinados, Mariebeth Blackball, ella tenía un sombrero amplio, con un lazo rojo hasta arriba, llevaba un vestido al estilo de las brujas de Salem, tan solo que con pantalones en vez de falda, ella es una bruja con especialidad de tierra y lleva una cruz de san Jorge del cuello.

-¡jefe, aun con el Capacity Down! ¡¿Cómo pensó en darle una bala a la tercera?!

-llámala Misaka, además a ella no parece hacerle efecto el Capacity Down.

¡Aun peor!

-¿peor? ¿En qué forma? Ella podría escapar con o sin bala, pero no lo hace ¿Qué crees que significa?

-que está esperando a que la rescaten.

-quizás, pero no me parece, ya veremos… ¿por cierto? ¿Está tu maestro bien?

La mujer de cabellos rojizos miro hacia un lado, ella era la estudiante de Stiyl Magnus, pero ella traiciono a Necesarius para unirse a Kamijou.

-sí, está en cuidados intensivos, pero evoluciona bien… ¡no desvíes la conversación!

-jefe. –vino corriendo Hamazura Shiage, interrumpiendo a Mariebeth, ganándose su enfado. –acaba de llegar Tsuchimicado, tiene algo interesante.

Touma suspiro, no quería hablar con Tsuchimicado.

-en fin, voy. –luego mirando a Mariebeth. –luego hablaremos de eso, ¿quieres venir?

Los tres fueron, entraron a la oficina de Touma, era un salón con tres sillones toscos de madera sin comodidades, un pupitre hacía las veces de mesa de centro y un viejo escritorio con una silla rotatoria.

Hamazura Shiage ni siquiera entro, no quería tener que involucrarse más en los asuntos de los jefes.

Touma se sentó en el escritorio, era su lugar por definición, apoyado contra una de las paredes se encontraba Aogami Pierce, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estarse riendo sin ningún motivo.

En uno de los sillones estaba el espía múltiple, Motoharu Tsuchimicado, llevaba camisa hawaiana abierta y lentes de sol, pese a hacer un frio terrible y estar en un ambiente poco iluminado.

Mariebeth vio a los hombres que se habían reunido en esa habitación, antiguamente Tsuchimicado había sido camarada de los otros dos, pero en la actualidad a las duras penas se toleraban mutuamente.

-eh Kami-yan, dicen las malas lenguas, que te cargaste a las #3 y #4. –dijo sonriendo Tsuchimicado. –podría decirse que fue una jornada productiva.

-si consideras destruir el documento C y detener a dos armas vivientes te parece productivo, entonces sí.

-al menos ahora se detendrá la guerra civil norte americana. –dijo Aogami.

Esto despisto a Mariebeth.

-¿Qué tiene que ver lo ocurrido en Aviñón con una guerra en estados unidos?

Los hombres se quedaron mirando a la bruja como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿eres del lado de la magia, y no sabes lo que acaba de suceder?

La cara de la chica fue toda la respuesta necesaria.

-ciudad academia hizo una presión en todos los países del mundo para que los gobiernos nacionales le cobrase fuertes impuestos a las sectas cristianas, el vaticano para contraatacar esto utilizo el documento C para causar una revuelta en los principales países donde estas leyes se aplicaban. –dijo Aogami.

-Habiendo destruido el documento C las revueltas se detendrán y le acabamos de dar un fuerte golpe a la religión, pese a que terminamos apoyando al lado de la ciencia. -La facción Kamijou era una organización revolucionaria, que estaba en contra de la ciencia y de la magia por igual.

La bruja se sintió como una tonta, todos lo sabían menos ella al parecer.

-¿pero eso no es por lo que has venido? ¿Qué quieres? ¿O acaso tienes algo para mí?

-¿Qué no te basta con que un viejo amigo venga a visitarte?

-tu vendiste a Índex, ya no somos amigos.

-ella era desde el principio propiedad de los anglicanos, tarde o temprano la iban a recuperar, ¿además de que te vale una biblioteca si no puedes usar sus libros? ¿O la querías como amante?

Touma cerró un puño, Tsuchimicado tenía que ser cuidadoso, o su auto regeneración dejaría de funcionar para siempre.

-en fin, tengo algo para ti, Aleister me va a odiar si se entera de que tú sabes esto.

-¿Qué es esto?

Tsuchimicado sonrió, disfrutando el momento.

El modo, por el Aleister controla a sus ovejas negras.

Touma miro los planos. –adoctrinador… supresor del componente moral de la conciencia… control de impulso…bla bla bla. –luego paso los ojos a unos esquemas del dispositivo, inmediatamente lo reconoció, era lo mismo que tenía Misaka Mikoto dentro de su cabeza.

-por cierto Tsuchimicado. ¿Tú fuiste el que les dijo a los de ciudad academia acerca del orfanato? –pregunto Aogami mientras Touma estaba revisando los documentos.

Tsuchimicado por un momento no contesto, luego se volteo y dijo. –no, por una vez alguien más les dijo a ellos.

-entonces, te están robando el puesto amigo, tienes que trabajar más en serio. ¿Qué sabes acerca de lo que iba a hacer Kazakiri en el orfanato?

Tsuchimicado sonrió. –no creas que te voy a dar toda la información gratis, algo tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta.

Touma entonces dejo los papeles.

-Mariebeth, toma esto, llévaselos a la sala de enfermería.

-…s-sí. –contesto la chica.

Ella salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, suponía, no lejos de los cierto que la habían mandado lejos para discutir asuntos más importantes.

Lo que se discutió esa noche solo los que estaban ahí presentes.

Cuando acababa de llegar a la enfermería se activaron las alarmas.

Justo afuera del refugio la figura de una de los 20 santos se contrastaba con la nieve que lo envolvía todo.

* * *

**Continuara. **

**El siguiente capítulo se titula, "el ataque de la santa" espero que me dejen reviews diciéndome que tal quedo.**

**Hasta luego.**


	2. El ataque de la Santa

**Kazuma Kamachi es el creador de To Aru, y no creo que el publique FanFictions**

Era de noche en la ciudad, se escuchaban sonidos de sirenas, la ciudad ha sido puesta en jaque por un solo enemigo, una sola mujer, pero ahora este enemigo yace en el suelo en una laguna de su propia sangre, desangrándose a borbotones por cada uno de los agujeros de su cuerpo.

Un nuevo enemigo se ha mostrado, plumas de un ángel torturado se retuercen sobre el techo de la ciudad.

Pronto todo acabo.

**҉[…]҉**

**Capítulo 2: El Ataque de la Santa.**

**҉[…]҉**

Algún lugar de Francia

Campamento minero abandonado-base subterráneo de la facción Kamijou

25 de Diciembre; 23:15 horas

***Detectada gran fuente te emisión de mana: fuente probable: santo* **Una voz electrónica resonó en el cuarto de vigilancia de la base, en los controles se encontraba una joven de lentes, ella respondía al nombre de Mii Konori.

Ella intento manipular las cámaras para enfocar al origen de la señal, en un momento percibió un movimiento y la cámara se desconecto

-¡Kanzaki! –dijo cogiendo su espada y yendo a buscar a sus líderes.

Conocía ese ataque, el modo en que había sido destruida la cámara, nanasen, tenía una larga cicatriz que le impedía olvidarla.

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones sonó la alarma de ataque.

-¡oh! Parece que Nee-chin ya descubrió este lugar. –dijo el rubio espía.

Aogami lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa tranquila. -sabes, eres un hijo de puta Tsuchimicado.

Touma no dijo una palabra, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿piensas utilizar tu nuevo juguete?

-sí, creo que es hora de probarlo.

-muy bien, entonces yo me encargare de la evacuación.

-sí, yo también debería irme, por algún motivo Nee-chin no está muy feliz conmigo.

-¿por qué será? –ronroneo Aogami.

Mientras Touma se dirigía a un depósito dentro de la base fue interceptado por Konori.

-¿Qué haces todavía acá? Tú deberías ser la primera en evacuar. –dijo Touma mirando a la mujer.

-¡jefe déjeme ayudarle!

-tu más que nadie debería saber de lo que es capaz un santo, si quieres ayudarme evacua para que yo pueda enfrentarla sin temor de causar daños.

-pero jefe, puedo ser sus ojos.

-si el sistema de vigilancia todavía está funcionando, lo cual es imposible, ¿o me equivoco?

Konori tuvo que aceptarlo las cámaras ya habían sido destruidas. –pero todavía podría usar mis poderes estando escondida.

El poder de Mii Konori era la clarividencia, en el nivel tres le permitía ver a través de los objetos sólidos, pero ahora en el nivel 4 era capaz de ver el futuro, exactamente 3 segundos hacia el futuro lo que le hacía extremadamente peligrosa Ya que era imposible tomarla por sorpresa.

-pero estas embarazada, no podrás ponerte a salvo a tiempo si es que algo va a donde te escondes, por favor, no te arriesgues.

Touma dio por terminada la conversación, pero Konori no se rendiría.

**҉[…]҉**

En el exterior del campamento minero Kaori Kanzaki estaba destruyendo una por una todas las edificaciones buscando la entrada al refugio de la facción Kamijou.

A unos metros de ella se abrió la puerta de un depósito, de este salió aquel al que ella estaba buscando.

-Kanzaki Kaori, tan sensual como siempre. –saludo el hombre de ojos azules.

Pese a ser una noche muy fría y escasamente iluminada podía verse como la santa llevaba un pantalón con una pierna cortada y una chaqueta de la misma tela con el brazo del lado opuesto arrancado desde el hombro.

-Kamijou Touma… ¿Qué rayos llevas puesto? –pregunto desconcertada Kaori.

El de los cabellos puntiagudos llevaba un traje negro, muy parecido al que utiliza la policía antidisturbios, en su espalda llevaba una espada corta, o podría decirse que era un cuchillo de combate sobre proporcionado de unos 40 cm de largo y una pulgada de ancho, en su cabeza llevaba un medio anillo de una cien a la otra por detrás de la cabeza y el brazo izquierdo tenía un blindaje especialmente grueso lo que le daba a todo el brazo un aspecto robótico.

-es mi nuevo juguete. –contesto Touma. –se llama Saint Buster.

-que optimista, ¿crees que con esa armadura serás capaz de derrotarme? Mejor entrégame a huérfanos de una vez y no te golpeare demasiado fuerte.

-¿para qué quieres a esos huérfanos?–pregunto Touma.

La santa simplemente lo miro sin expresión. –para guiarlos por los caminos del señor, obviamente. –contesto con la voz más sincera posible.

Touma suspiro. –la verdad tienen que aprender a respetar la libertad de creencias de las personas ustedes los religiosos.

-respetamos su libertad, ellos libremente pueden seguir al señor.

-¿Y por eso tiene prisionera a Índex? –dijo Touma con una voz tranquila, pero era obvio que estaba conteniendo su cólera.

-Índex no es una prisionera, a ella la mantenemos a salvo de herejes como tú o los de ciudad academia pero pronto cuando la guerra termine y el reino del señor esté más cerca ella podrá andar libremente por el mundo una vez más.

-eso no te lo crees ni tú. –dijo Touma sin molestarse ya por esconder su enfado.

-no me importa si no me crees, tú ya estas más allá de donde puedes ser salvado, pero si quieres le diré tus últimas palabras a Índex, claro después de poner tu cadáver en una bolsa de plástico.

[Jefe, por arriba] escucho Touma através de un comunicador que tenía en su oído.

[Konori tonta, te dije que evacuaras] dijo Touma mientras 7 hilos de acero viajando a velocidades supersónicas impactaban contra él.

Una nube de polvo redujo aún más la ya de por si escasa visibilidad. [Jefe ¿se encuentra bien?]

Hubo un breve silencio

[¿No vas a evacuar verdad Mii?] La voz de su jefe fue un alivio para Konori.

[No, esta es mi forma de vengarme por Wataru]

Touma suspiro mientras una ráfaga de viento despejaba el polvo, Kanzaki se sorprendió al ver a su enemigo parado en el lugar.

El Nanasen lo había golpeado de frente, el hombre ni siquiera había intentado defenderse, y sin embargo los cables estaban todos tirados en el suelo a su alrededor.

-¿sorprendida? Aprendí un par de cosas la última vez que peleamos. –kanzaki retrajo los cables con un movimiento de su espada, estos rodearon a Touma y luego chasquearon en el aire, de cada cable surgieron agujas mágicas que atacaron a Touma por todas las direcciones.

El levanto su mano derecha y todas las agujas desaparecieron inmediatamente antes de siquiera tocarlo. –una sola mano no es suficiente escudo contra una santa.

-ese traje desvía los efectos del imagine breaker a toda tu superficie. –entendió Kaori. – ¡pero aun así no tienes la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarte a un santo!

Kaori desenvaino su Sinchiten Sinchitou sabiendo que cuando algún conjuro falla la fuerza bruta lo soluciona todo.

Touma saco el cuchillo de combate que tenía amarrado a su espalda y los dos aceros chocaron.

**҉[…]҉**

-Xóchitl ya deja eso tenemos que salir de este lugar rápido.

-deja de molestar quieres Etsali.

Los dos se encontraban solos en una especie de laboratorio de alquimia dentro de la base subterránea de la facción Kamijou, bueno solos es en cierto modo ya que estaban rodeados de cadáveres.

En este momento estaba la mujer tratando de extraer la memoria del cadáver de la cuarta espers más fuerte de ciudad academia, en el aire estaban flotando varios círculos de conjuros mientras en las manos de la morena unos instrumentos de color dorado se extendían desde sus uñas.

Estos instrumentos en su parte terminal se parecían a las pipetas y pinzas con las que se manipula células bajo el microscopio, con ellos estaba tratando de reparar de algún modo el daño que la Meltdowner había sufrido.

-creo que ya tengo algo. –dijo en un susurro Xóchitl, mientras cambiaba los instrumentos que estaba manipulando por una especie de brocha de filamentos delgados.

-en serio tenemos que apresurarnos.

-esto es un arte sabes, no puedo apurarlo, podría dañar la información o incluso tergiversarla y si es que cometo algún error no hay una segunda posibilidad.

Xóchitl no disfrutaba el explorar la mente de las personas muertas, porque al hacerlo ella misma sentía el sufrimiento y el temor de sus últimos momentos, pero ella era una adicta al trabajo y continuaría con el trabajo que estuviese andando aunque estuviera bajo ataque enemigo, como precisamente se encontraban.

La hechicera azteca logro realizar el contacto con la mente de Mugino, logro ver una figura vestida de negro, era claramente femenina, su cabello era rubio y su piel morena.

-esa debe ser la informante. –susurro Xóchitl mientras exploraba la mente tratando de encontrar el nombre de la nueva espía.

Y entonces ella se sujetó la cabeza y cayó al piso convulsionando de dolor.

-¡XÓCHITL!

-ya paso, tranquilo. –ella calmo a Etsali quien prácticamente se había lanzado encima suyo al ver que ella caía al piso.

-¿qué es lo que paso?

-no puedo decirlo, encontré un recuerdo y de pronto alguien me ataco.

-¿eso qué significa?

En ese momento empezó a sonar una alarma, pidiendo ayuda en la sala de contención número tres.

-¡la railgun!

Un grupo de respuesta se dirigió hacia la sala de contención preparándose para enfrentar a la tercera esper más fuerte, pero a llegar vieron que ella no era un peligro sino que se encontraba bajo peligro.

Ella estaba convulsionando, su piel se había vuelto roja y estaba sudando.

Pronto llamaron a un grupo médico para que la estabilizaran le pusieron poderosos sedantes para reducir su dolor, no tardaron mucho en notar que el origen de su malestar era algo psíquico, ya que su encefalograma se había disparado, entonces la pusieron en coma inducido.

-Justo en un momento como este.

-por otro lado teniéndola en coma será más fácil de transportarla.

Etzali y Xóchitl llegaron a la sala de contención mientras luchaban para tratar de controlar el ataque, que se parecía increíblemente a un ataque epiléptico.

-eso, fue lo mismo que sentí cuando estaba explorando la mente de la cuarta. –dijo la maga Azteca.

A Misaka la pusieron en una camilla y la llevaron por uno de los pasillos, la evacuación ya casi había acabado y pocas personas quedaban dentro de la base, como se trataba de un refugio temporal no les importaba dejarlo de un modo tan simple.

El pasaje llevaba a un socavón de la mina una vez en el socabos subieron a la railgun a un vagón modificado y la transportaron el sistema de galerías.

El último en abandonar la base fue Aogami Pierce, él no fue al sistema de galerías, en lugar de eso tomo un montacargas y subió a la superficie, una vez hay apretó el botón de autodestrucción.

A cerca de un kilómetro de distancia, Touma y Kanzaki estaban chocando espadas, ella era más rápida, más fuerte y más experimentada, sin embargo el chico parecía poder predecir sus movimientos así que no había logrado asestarle ningún golpe respetable.

A ellos llego la onda expansiva de la explosión una gran bola de fuego a las espaldas de Touma por un momento casi cegó a Kanzaki.

-demasiado tarde Kaori. –dijo Touma sonriendo, ya no encontraras a los niños.

-fracase, pero todavía puedo llevarme mi cabeza como premio de compensación.

Kanzaki estaba enfadada en este punto, no estaba ni lastima ni cansada, pero esta pelea no iba a ningún lado, ella conocía bien a Touma y sabía que él no tenía esos reflejos.

Dio dos saltos hacia atrás, claro que esos saltos no eran saltos normales sino que se alejó casi 50 metros del chico en solo un segundo.

Luego desplego los hilos de acero de su espada, en el cielo ella formo un circulo de conjuros masivo.

-recuerdas que ningún poder sobrenatural funciona conmigo verdad Kanzaki.

-estas seguro de eso, estoy bastante segura de que has estado usando un poder sobrenatural todo este tiempo para esquivarme. –le contesto Kanzaki.

"o mierda, se dio cuenta de Konori" –pensó Touma.

Y eso era exactamente lo que acaba de pasar, el círculo de conjuros se concentró y formo un pilar de luz indicando donde se encontraba la esper.

-hora de deshacerme de esos malditos reflejos tuyos. –dijo la santa. -¡NANASEN!

[¡AUXILIO!] Oyó un grito Touma através del comunicador.

Touma corrió para tratar de impedir el ataque de la santa, pese a que su armadura le daba un aumento en su velocidad no lograría alcanzar el lugar a tiempo para protegerla.

-¡no!

Y justo cuando los hilos de acero estaba por alcanzar el refugio de la chica una pared de roca se interpuso en el camino detuvo el ataque.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-los ojos de Kanzaki se figaron en una figura al extremo de la pared de piedra que acaba de aparecer, un joven de cabello azul estaba parado hay mirando de forma tranquila.

-el sexto.

-ya era hora de aparecerte, Aogami.

-¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que me encargara de la evacuación?

Kanzaki vio que las cosas se había puesto complicadas para ella en ese momento, ya era difícil enfrentarse al imagine breaker, pero ahora enfrentarse a alguien cuyos poderes no conocía no era una buena idea.

-me divierto, no puedo con ambos. –dijo Kaori mientras preparaba su retirada.

-no te preocupes preciosa, tu eres de Touma, yo solo vine a proteger a Mii.

-¿Qué? ¡Fukoda!

Ella comprendió lo que acaba de decir, ese era un duelo uno a uno y los niveles 5 eran conocidos por ser bastante honorables al respetar ese tipo de cosas.

La santa aprovecho que sus hilos de acero estaban incrustados en la pared de roca así que jalo y los fragmentos de roca golpearon a Touma por la espalda.

**҉[…]҉**

Ciudad Academia.

Pen House de Shokuhō Misaki

26 de diciembre 00 horas

El pen house de Misaki era enorme, todo tenía un brillo dorado, las cortinas eran de seda roja, del otro lado de las cortinas se llegaba a una terraza con vista a la ciudad de noche, en la terraza había un jacuzzi tan grande que parecía una piscina.

Y en la piscina-jacuzzi se encontraba una preciosa mujer de cabellos dorados disfrutando de las burbujas.

-señorita Shokuhou, llego un visitante.

-mándalo a freír monos María, estas no son horas.

-es Sogiita Gunha.

-por qué no dijiste eso antes, déjalo pasar. –a esa señal la sirvienta se retiro

Gunha entonces paso a la sala del departamento.

-¿dónde está Misaki? –pregunto Gunha a la sirvienta.

-¡por acá! –sonó la voz de Misaki del otro lado de las cortinas de seda.

El chico entonces fue a la terraza, al pasar las cortinas vio que Misaki estaba en el Jacuzzi, la chica al verlo pasar se paró y salió de la tina.

El cabello dorado de Mental-out llegaba hasta su cadera, mojado como estaba se pegaba a sus curvas, remarcando su perfecto trasero, sus magníficas piernas perfectamente lisas y torneadas y su gruesa cadera y estrecha cintura.

Gunha quedo tieso mientras la mujer desnuda se daba la vuelta, sus pezones carmesí resaltaban en la blanca piel de Mental-out y subían y bajaban con el juego de su amplio pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Séptimo? ¿Para qué has venido a estas horas?

La rubia vio que el joven frente a ella estaba muy nervioso así que hablo con total naturalidad para calmarlo, Gunha agradeció que ella empezar a conversación de esa manera.

-¿Qué no recibiste el memo? –pregunto intentando no mirar fijamente al cuerpo desnudo de la 5.

-¿Qué memo?... ¡María!

La sirvienta sabía perfectamente que le iba a pedir y llevo la laptop de la rubia puesta en los mensajes que ella acaba de recibir.

-acá esta señorita.

-¿ni siquiera revisaste tus mensajes?

-¡es navidad! ¡No tengo por qué trabajar en navidad! –dijo mientras leía el mensaje y a medida que llegaba a la parte de abajo su cara se iba poniendo cada vez más y más preocupada.

-¿pero cómo? ¿La tercera y la cuarta… muertas? ¡Eso no es posible!

-yo tampoco me lo creo, pero la misión es ir a recuperar sus cadáveres así que deben de haberlo confirmado sino hubieran puesto que era una misión de rescate.

-y sabemos dónde podemos encontrarlas.

-El reporte de inteligencia dice que fueron recogidas por la facción Kamijou.

-Touma…

Gunha no pudo evitar mirarla al escuchar como reacciono la chica poniéndose aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-¿tú tienes una historia con el líder de ese grupo?

-me pregunto si alguna chica en ciudad academia no tiene una historia con él.

-pero de todos modos es un traidor y tendremos que enfrentarlo… ¡podrías cubrirte un poco!

-¿te faltan agallas para ver a una mujer desnuda, Gunha? ¿O acoso quieres divertirte un rato? Porque por mí no hay ningún problema. –dijo la rubia con voz seductora.

-no me faltan agallas para ver a una mujer desnuda, pero tengo que admitir que si me faltan agallas para ver a Satén después de eso.

-oh y yo que quería tener un poco de sexo salvaje. –dijo mientras saltaba de vuelta en el jacuzzi empapando a Gunha, ella estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba que una nivel cero, sin más que un bate de beisbol hubiera sido capaz de domar de esa manera al indómito Sogiita Gunha.

-¿Por qué ser a que cuando uno está casado las otras mujeres empiezan a tener ganas de acostarse con uno?

Shokuhou ignoro ese comentario. -¿y a qué hora sale nuestro avión?

-mañana a las 8.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ya es pasado medianoche!

-lo sé, pero la facción Kamijou está en movimiento, si no los empezamos a rastrear pronto perderos su rastro.

-dormir tan poco le va hacer daño a mi piel.

-entonces duerme, no te pases toda la noche en ese jacuzzi.

-si Mama.

-yo ya me voy, si no llego en media hora Ruiko me pondrá a dieta.

La quinta no pudo más que reír, pero luego cuando el joven había salido de su casa ella se puso pensativa.

"la tercera no puede estar muerta, es demasiado dura" pensó. "aunque si se enfrentaron a Touma…"

-Señorita, debería hacerle caso a Sogiita-san e irse a dormir.

**҉[…]҉**

La batalla en la noche estaba llegando a su final, sentado en una pared derrumbada Aogami observaba como Touma corrió y logro darle un golpe en el estómago a Kaori, ella retrocedió y le dio un golpe con la empuñadura de su espada rota en la cabeza a Touma.

Hace tiempo que Mii Konori había escapado y no podía hacer más que suponer como continuaba la batalla, hasta sus oídos todavía llegaba el sonido de los impactos.

El perdió el equilibrio por un momento tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza, lo que ella utilizo para darle un rodillazo.

La armadura que llevaba el de pelo negro ya estaba bastante dañada, Kanzaki considero que quizás en ese mal estado que se encontraba un conjuro final sería capaz de eliminarlo.

Su espada estaba rota pero todavía conservaba los hilos de acero colgando ya que el mecanismo que los replegaba había dejado de funcionar largo rato atrás.

Ella lanzo un golpe al suelo y los cables se incrustaron en la tierra, luego con un brusco movimiento hacia arriba levantó una gran cantidad de rocas, las piedras quedaron levitando en el aire y alrededor de cada uno de ellos aparecieron círculos de conjuros tridimensionales, o podría llamarlos esferas de conjuros.

Todas las piedras rodearon a Touma a una distancia de un metro de él, Touma avanzo pensando en negar todos los conjuros posibles, pero antes de que el pudiera tocar tan solo una de las rocas, todas simultáneamente explotaron.

La onda expansiva atravesó la armadura causándole mucho dolor a Touma, estaba temporalmente ciego y sordo, entonces Kanzaki empezó a reunir mucho mana en la hoja rota de su espada, ella asumió una postura de kendo y luego golpeo al aire mientras gritaba ¡YUISEN!

El Yuisen era el ataque rápido más poderoso de Kanzaki, era un ataque no elemental que consistía en una gran cantidad de mana reducida a un punto muy pequeño, era un ataque diseñado para herir ángeles aunque nunca había servido para ese propósito.

Touma no podían oírlo ni verlo, pero tras largos años luchando con magos había aprendido a detectar sus ataques.

Apretó el puño izquierdo, activando un dispositivo oculto en el mismo, alrededor del antebrazo de la armadura se abrieron varios alerones como los de misil, estos alerones empezaron a girar distorsionando la escasa luz.

El levanto la mano por donde creía que venía el ataque de la santa, el Yuisen pareció caer en una parabólica concentrarse nuevamente y regresas directamente contra la mujer que lo invoco.

Las rodillas de Kanzaki Kaori, la santa de Amakuza perdieron sus fuerzas y ella cayo sentada, estaba demasiado herida para seguir luchando pero su vida estaba lejos de peligro, era la primera vez que la derrotaban, ¡con su propio ataque!

-me haz vencido, ¡lo que vayas a hacer conmigo hazlo ahora!

Touma logro escucharlo, su oído ya estaba casi recuperado aunque su vista todavía era demasiado borrosa como para decirle algo de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿decías que ibas a poner mi cadáver en una bolsa? –pregunto Touma mientras la armadura de su brazo derecho se desmontaba y caía.

Kanzaki miro al hombre que tenía enfrente, los poderosos músculos de su brazo manchados con un poco de sangre que bajaba del hombro, la luz estaba distorsionada alrededor de él, como si una fuerza invisible pero que afectaba la realidad lo envolviera, la santa por un momento considero que durante la pelea había sufrido daño cerebral porque sentía que esta fuerza la estaba mirando fijamente.

-ahora, te librare de esa ilusión que llamas poder. –dijo Touma mientras acercaba su mano derecha a la frente de la mujer.

Aogami sonreía al ver la escena.

-¡no! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

En ese momento resonaron unos disparos, por el camino se acercaba un par de vehículos blindados, en el costado tenían el emblema de las llaves cruzadas del vaticano.

-¿llamo refuerzos? ¡Touma nos vamos!

Touma intento abrir los ojos pero no vio nada, adivinando donde se encontraban los ojos de la santa trato de mirarla y dijo. –sabes que, hay algo que quiero que le digas a Índex, "ten paciencia, te rescatare así tenga que darle una patada en los dientes a Dios en persona".

Luego de eso solo sintió como algo lo jalaba y empezaba a ser transportado a alta velocidad.

La vista de Kamijou finalmente se recuperó, vio que estaba él y Aogami en el techo de un vehículo de aspecto aracnoide (como el que Shutaura conduce en la película) de color plateado.

-oí Kami-yan~, ¿conseguiste el número de esa nena? Ya quisiera hacerla gritar en el nombre del señor mientras me comparte algo de su santidad.

-no sabía que tuvieras fetiche de monja.

-no como si "tengo fetiche de monja" es más bien como "también tengo fetiche de monja"

-pervertido, ¿por cierto, que rumbo escogiste?

-rumbo norte, tu nueva chica no está en muy buen estado y pensé que sería una buena idea darle una visita el buen doctor.

Touma miro hacia arriba, las nubes grises presagiaban más nevadas. –Haven Cancceler, hace tiempo que no veo a ese anciano.

El vehículo siguió andando en la oscuridad, perdiéndose en el campo nevado.

* * *

**Continuara.**

**Acá estoy de vuelta, sé que muy pocos están leyendo esto pero de todos modos sigo escribiendo porque me gusta, pero por favor de todos modos dejen reviews para motivarme.**

**Espero que les guste, decidí que Aogami sería el 6th nivel 5, por cierto el poder que le di aunque lo pareció en este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con el control tierra, ya verán que tengo preparado.**

**Hasta luego.**


	3. El buen Doctor

En el piso se encontraba un bulto que solía ser conocido como Ventó del frente, alrededor todo eran ruinas, decenas de cuerpos aplastados por los escombros de los edificios derrumbados, en medio de todo el desastre dos figuras, una silueta oscura y la imagen brillante de un Ángel.

Sonido de trompetas y campanas, las alas del Ángel dejan caer plumas, pronto los efectos de su poder se extenderán más allá de los límites de la ciudad.

-lo siento, en realidad lo siento.

La cara retorcida de una forma grotesca del Ángel de pronto se tornó pacifica, la tortura había terminado, ella miro con ojos de tranquila melancolía al hombre que tenía en frente, sus manos estaban sujetas.

A la distancia desde su castillo inexpugnable, el titiritero observaba de modo impasible como toda esta tragedia se desarrollaba.

-por favor perdóname, perdóname.

Las alas empezaron a desaparecer, su cuerpo empezó a hacerse transparente.

Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas, el de culpa, ella de sentimientos difíciles.

-gracias. –dijo el Ángel mientras su cuerpo se disolvía. –ya no me duele.

El joven no podía soportarlo más, si el pudiera arrepentirse lo haría pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

-hasta pronto. –dijo mientras su voz caía en el vacío.

-¡HYOKA!

* * *

**҉[…]҉**

**Capitulo tres: El buen Doctor**

**҉[…]҉**

* * *

-¿Otra vez ese sueño?

Touma se había quedado dormido, estaba en una mesa de madera, su ropa estaba mojada por la cerveza que se había derramado.

-ella todavía regresa en mis sueños, y el alcohol no hace más que empeorarlo.

-entonces deja de beber, ¿qué diría Índex si te viera en esta situación?

-¿Índex? –Touma sonrió. –ella no me diría nada, se limitaría a morderme hasta hacerme sangrar.

El sentía culpa, lo retorcía la culpa, primero Hyoka, luego Índex, en su vida no había hecho más que fallarles a las personas que tenía cerca.

-mejor vete a dormir, no querrás que las tropas te vean en este estado.

-¿desde cuándo te comportas como mi niñera Aogami?

El de pelo azul estaba sentado en una mesa al otro extremo del bar vacío, escondido detrás de una pila de libros de ingeniería y folios de papel azul. –yo no soy tu niñero, solo me preocupo por el bien de la facción y la facción te necesita, así que ve a dormir.

Touma se levantó para retirarse, en la televisión estaban transmitiendo un noticiero de medianoche en alemán, el joven no tenía ni la paciencia ni la capacidad de procesamiento como para traducirlo todo en ese momento.

Lo único que capto era que el esper numero uno había atacado una explotación minera en China que estaba extrayendo uranio.

Aparentemente el financiamiento de la explotación provenía de una organización cristiana, eso llamo su atención, ¿la magia ahora estaba pensando en desarrollar armas radioactivas?

Lo dejo, no tenía sentido preocuparse en ese momento por algo que estaba ocurriendo a medio mundo de distancia.

Aogami no parecía estar prestando atención así que decidió apagar el televisor y se fue.

* * *

҉[…]҉

Londres, distrito n°0

Catedral no identificada.

26 de diciembre 19:03 hora local

En la nave mayor de una oscura catedral se encontraban Kaori Kanzaki, vendada y apoyándose en un bastón por la pelea que había tenido hacia menos de 24 horas, y Laura Stuart, líder de la iglesia de Nessesarius.

-te envié a una misión discreta y simple, y tú lo que haces es volver herida por tus propios ataques, ¿Cómo es que lograste hacer eso?

-¿crees que fue intencional? Cuando llegue al orfanato encontré que había sido atacado por las de ciudad académica y la facción Kamijou, rastree a los niños hasta su campamento, pero tuve que enfrentarme a su líder y…

-tú ya te habías enfrentado previamente a Kamijou Touma.

-esta vez tenía un nuevo equipo que lo hacía prácticamente invulnerable a cualquier intento de atacarlo con magia y aumentaba su fuerza a un nivel cercano al mío, y bueno, me tomo con la guardia baja.

-no te lo tomes tan a la ligera Kaori Kanzaki, esos niños son indispensables para la renovación de la alianza entre Nessesarius y el vaticano, si la alianza se termina, ciudad academia nos aplastara y los amakusas tendrán que volver a vivir en las sombras ¿quieres eso?

-claro que no quiero eso, pero ¿Por qué es tan importante ese grupo de huérfanos en especial?

-no puedo decirte eso.

-¡recuerda que yo no soy una de tus subordinados Laura! –dijo Kaori con voz amenazante.

Era verdad, aunque Laura Stuart tenía predisposición a olvidarlo, realmente Kaori Kanzaki era la líder de la iglesia amakusa, que se había aliado a los anglicanos para asegurar su supervivencia pero los amakusas mantenían su independencia y ellas estaban en condición de iguales.

-no puedo decirte eso por yo tampoco lo sé, lo único que sé es que en ese grupo ahí varios Gemmstones, que es lo que quieren hacer con ellos me sobrepasa.

-¿Gemmstones? ¿Espers naturales?

-así es, puede que estén deseando continuar con el proyecto de hibridación Mana-AIM.

-eso es algo que los herejes anglicanos no necesitan saber. –se escuchó una voz con un acento engreído.

Laura no se molestó en ocultar la molestia en su cara al escuchar esa voz, por la puerta principal de la catedral acaban de entrar dos hombres, uno pequeño y delgado con ropa muy cara y una cruz colgando de su cuello, su cabello largo y plateado amarrado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos de un color purpura, detrás de él, un enorme sacerdote, de más de dos metros de alto, con una prominente cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda y una quijada muy grande.

-Enrico Maxwell, pese a que su iglesia sea más poderosa que la nuestra de todos modos debería ser más respetuoso cuando no se encuentra en su territorio. –dijo Laura con voz totalmente neutral.

-¿debería sentirme intimidado? no creo que puedas sostener tus palabras, después de todo, hija de fariseo lo único que cuentas para apoyarlas es a una santa herida.

-un santo herido sigue siendo mucho más que un hibrido mal realizado.

Tensión impregno el aire, Kaori se preguntó que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Laura, la relación entre las dos iglesias ya era demasiado inestable para que ella estuviera buscando peleas con un enviado del vaticano.

-puedo suponer que no consiguieron la sencilla encomienda que se les pidió para reformar la alianza.

-el pacto no expira hasta año nuevo, los católicos siempre tan apurados.

-eres una zorra, más vale que tengas a esos Gemmstones para el primero o la alianza termina, a no ser claro que nos sedas al Índex Librorum Prohibitorum.

Kanzaki busco la empuñadura de su espada cuando Maxwell hiso esa sugerencia.

-el índice de libros prohibidos es uno de los tesoros de la iglesia anglicana y no está sujeto a negociaciones.

-oye, santa solo de nombre, no tienes que ponerte quisquillosa en asuntos que no te competen.

-el sacerdote gigantes detrás de Maxwell empezó a desenfundar un par de masivas bayonetas.

En ese momento algo inesperado ocurrió, el techo de la catedral se derritió al caerle un chorro de metal sobrecalentado, a una velocidad impropia para cualquier humano, tanto Kanzaki como el sacerdote gigante sujetaron a Laura Stuart y Enrico Maxwell respectivamente y se alejaron de un brinco para evitar ser cocinados vivos.

-¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Qué intentas hacer perra!? –grito furioso el enviado del vaticano apuntando a Laura.

Alarmas Sonaban a la distancia, el ataque se había realizado simultáneamente en toda la ciudad.

-si yo hubiera decidido asesinarte ya estarías muerto, esto no es mi trabajo. –la rubia mira hacia arriba, no podía distinguir nada ya que el metal sobrecalentado brillaba con demasiada fuerza, pero pudo oír un zumbido.

-hay viene de nuevo.

Otro chorro de metal golpeo el edificio, causando esta vez que todo el techo colapse, el piso parecía un lago de magma fundido con pocas islas donde poder pararse.

-eh visto esta arma antes, Ciudad academia.

-tenemos que irnos de acá.

Saltando de isla fría en isla fría Laura hizo su camino hacia la entrada de los túneles de escape.

No tiene sentido Arzobispo, el World Sword puede cortar las capaz tectónicas, los túneles deben estar destruidos.

-¿entonces?

Las tropas de Nessesarius que habían sido cogidas fuera de guardia por el ataque ya se había preparado y estaban entrando al edificio para apoyar a los que había quedado atrapados.

-esto… ¡tienen hasta el fin de mes! ¡Vámonos Anderson!

El sacerdote gigante saco una gruesa biblia de su túnica, la biblia estaba unida por anillas en vez de ser la clásica encuadernada, el arranco la anilla y las hojas empezaron a levitar a su alrededor.

Pero antes de que completase el conjuro una nave silenciosa volvió a sobrevolar la catedral destruida, de la aeronave salió un enjambre de escarabajos blancos.

Los escarabajos se arremolinaron alrededor del sacerdote y se comieron las páginas de la biblia.

-¡Anderson! ¿Qué carajos piensas que estas asiendo?

El sacerdote gigante empezó a reír, su boca llena de dientes lobunos se torció en un gesto brutal.

-¡por fin! ¡Por fin voy a poder enfrentarme a uno de esos monstruos que los científicos herejes crearon! ¡Maravilloso!

-¿Qué? ¡Anderson sácame de acá de una maldita vez!

-cierra el hocico homosexual de ropero.

Una risa que provenía de todas partes a la vez resonó en el área. -¡eres valiente, nunca un sacerdote estúpido a estado más feliz de enfrentarse al segundo más fuerte!

Los escarabajos se reunieron en un solo punto

-Arzobispo, salgamos de acá. –urgió uno de los soldados de Nessesarius.

-los escarabajos tomaron la forma de un humano, un hombre joven de cabello rubio y un aspecto poco fornida

-el segundo más fuerte, nombre clave materia oscura.

-el joven desplego 6 alas de materia oscura, que contrario a lo que el nombre podía sugerir eran blancas y no oscuras.

Los soldados de Nessesarius empuñaban varios tipos de armas, desde lanzas hasta armas de fuego, los que poseían lanzas cargaron contra la figura del esper y los que tenían armas de fuego dispararon contra él, Kanzaki sabía muy bien que todos esos ataques estaban condenados.

Ella vio como loas armas y los proyectiles se disolvían en el aire, entonces las dos alas inferiores del hombre se disolvieron en forma de escarabajos.

Los escarabajos volaron y empezaron a morder a los soldados, y a medida que comían se multiplicaban.

- Salmos 59:9 ¡Oh!, mi fuerza, velaré por ti, por ti, oh Dios, eres mi fortaleza. –dijo el sacerdote gigante, acto seguido blandió sus bayonetas que empezaron a brillar de color azul antes de lanzarlas a la velocidad de un disparo contra el esper.

-patético. –dijo materia oscura protegiéndose con una de sus alas, las navajas explotaron en sus alas, el sacerdote entonces se desplazó a un velocidad impresionante apareciendo al costado de él.

-Salmos 78:49 " Se puso a enviar sobre ellos su cólera ardiente, furor y denunciación y angustia, diputaciones de ángeles que traían calamidad" –dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre él y casi apuñalándolo en el pecho.

Dark Matter intento desintegrar a sacerdote del mismo modo que lo había hecho con los soldados lanzándoles los escarabajos encima para que lo despedazaran, pero cuando la materia oscura lo toco se desintegro ante un escudo mágico que envolvía su piel.

-maldición. –el hombre se elevó en el aire antes de ser apuñalado.

Entonces Kanzaki utilizo su técnica de desenfundado rápido. -¡NANASEN!

Uno de los cables se enredó en la cabeza del segundo volándole la tapa de los sesos.

-¿ese es todo el poder de un nivel 5? –dijo decepcionado Anderson.

-nunca es tan fácil. –un nuevo cuerpo de materia oscura se materializo justo detrás de Kanzaki.

El la abrazo haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor ya que la santa tenía varias costillas rotas de la pelea con Touma.

Los brazos del hombre empezaron a disolverse dentro del cuerpo de la santa.

-no es de buena educación matar a la gente. –dijo el segundo.

Kanzaki se preocupó, tenía que deshacerse de el rápido, el sacerdote gigante había sacado nuevas bayonetas y estaba apuntando contra ella.

Kanzaki libero una gran cantidad de mana quemando la materia oscura que se había impregnado en su cuerpo, el segundo huyo para no quedar destruido por el mana.

Kanzaki se giró en su propio eje dándole impulso a su espada. -¡YUISEN!

La espada cortó a la mitad al hombre, pero antes de que la parte de arriba de su cuerpo golpeara el suelo los dos cuerpos que estaban tirados se elevaron en el aire y se unieron en unos solo con doce alas.

Las alas actuaron como persianas filtrando la luz de la luna y convirtiéndola en rayos con los que bombardeo la catedral.

-¡Ecclesia perfecta PATROCINIUM! –grito Laura Stuart, una cúpula de energía la protegió tanto a ella como a Kanzaki, por otro lado Anderson se había protegido utilizando páginas de la biblia, en cuando a Enrico Maxwell había sido golpeado de lleno y no quedaba nada reconocible de él.

Una nube de humo le impedía ver al segundo el resultado de su ataque, pero supo que no había funcionado cuando 7 hilos de acero salieron de la nube y casi le dan nuevamente.

A la distancia alguien disparo una bengala, el humo verde brillaba con las luces de la ciudad.

-mi trabajo acá ha terminado.

Su trabajo solo era distraer a Nessesarius atacando a su líder mientras un equipo especializado se infiltraba en su base principal.

La materia oscura de volvió a configurar en la forma de escarabajos y se alejó a la distancia, un avión supersónico dio una última vuelta sobre la ciudad y recogió los escarabajos, nubes similares de insectos que salían de otros edificios fueron recogidas por otros aviones.

El sacerdote gigante reviso los restos de Enrico Maxwell.

-es inútil, es imposible que siga vivo en ese estado.

-¿creen que me preocupa la supervivencia de este inútil? –de entre los pedazos de carne destrozada Anderson saco una gran cruz de plata y se la metió al bolsillo.

-él lo dijo tienen hasta el primero.

Luego de eso el sacerdote desapareció.

Laura y Kanzaki lo observaron por un momento más.

-¡Rápido Kanzaki! Tenemos que ir a ver las consecuencias del ataque.

Desde una distancia segura un espía de cabello rubio estaba observando todo por sus binoculares.

* * *

҉[…]҉

Alemania, ciudad Steinen.

Hospital

27 de diciembre 8:00 hora local

Acababa de amanecer, pese a haber dormido solamente 3 horas, Touma se sentía increíblemente descansado, el hospital en que se encontraba era una pequeña clínica privada.

Años atrás Heaven Cancceler había tenido que huir de ciudad academia, él era el responsable de mantener con vida a Aleister Crowley y el único que sabía cómo eliminarlo y pese a que era extremadamente respetuoso del juramento hipocrático, considero que por encima de eso estaba la paz del mundo e intento desconectar el soporte vital del dirigente de ciudad academia.

Pocas personas sabían dónde se estaba escondiendo, uno de ellos era Kamijou Touma quien ahora se encontraba en la sala de espera.

-Guten Morgen, Herr Doktor.

-buenos días Touma, sabes que puedes hablarme normalmente, no el olvidado el japonés.

-usted no ha olvidado el japonés pero si yo no practico mi alemán lo voy a olvidar.

-bueno es verdad que tu pronunciación es horrible… esta es una situación extraña, ¿Qué tan raro es que tu vengas a un hospital y no sea para ser internado?

-tan raro como que te golpee un rayo y no te quemes creo, como sea ¿Cómo están los que le traje?

-los niños estaban increíblemente bien de salud, aun así los envié a la sala de tratamiento psicológico para que les hicieran más exámenes, en cuanto al chico que vio el asesinato, bueno él tiene un shock postraumático pero se está recuperando, por cierto descubrí algo bastante curioso con respecto a estos niños.

-en qué modo es curioso.

-de los 35 niños 12 son gemmstones.

-¡! ¡¿Tantos?!

-no solo eso, los cuatro más jóvenes son niveles 3, y además de eso muestran una extraña afinidad al mana, y de ellos el poder de uno es Perfect Memory.

-¿Cómo rayos consiguieron eso los de Nessesarius? Los Gemmstones son tan pocos que se los puede contar con los dedos de las manos y que tan solo uno muestre afinidad al mana es casi imposible.

-y sin embargo aquí se dio.

Touma se sentó. –dices que uno de ellos tiene Perfect Memory, solo para estar seguro ¿no es simple memoria fotográfica?

-no, él es capaz de memorizar cualquier cosa incluyendo cosas que desconoce y luego procesarlas internamente sin afectar su capacidad de cálculo consiente, además es capaz de almacenar información computacional, incluso sería posible que almacenase un virus de computadora en su cerebro, y luego podría transmitirlo vía esper telepata auto especialista o tecnopata.

-¿será posible… será posible que almacene grimones en su memoria?

Heaven Cancceler suspiro, sabía que se venía esa pregunta. –los grimones son venenosos para los humanos, si se encuentran con el mana que los humanos almacenamos en nuestros cuerpos reaccionan y causan un daño terrible al organismo.

-entonces no. –dijo aliviado Touma.

-sin embargo los Gemmstones son especiales, pese a que este muestra afinidad hacia el mana carece de cualquier cantidad de ello, haciéndolo inmune a los efecto de los grimones.

De pronto mantener a estos niños lo más lejos posible de la iglesia se volvió trascendental para Touma, sabía lo que podía significar y no le gustaba.

Touma suspiro. -¿Qué hay de Misaka?

-es triste ver en ese estado a una de mis antiguas pacientes, el adoctrinador neural que tiene implantado en el cerebro detecto la desconexión con el sistema de rastreo de ciudad academia y empezó a destruir la mente de la chica, si no le hubieran inducido ese coma hubiera muerto en cuestión de horas.

-¿puede salvarla?

-¿Quién crees que soy?

Touma no lo olvidaba, no importaba que, si no estaba muerto cuando se lo entregaban, el arreglaba al paciente.

-mi equipo se está preparando, la someteremos a una cirugía de emergencia pasado el mediodía, espero que no hallas desarrollado algún apego a la chica, porque, por el daño visible, lo más posible es que su memoria este comprometida.

-eso no importa, aunque pierda sus poderes si es que puede volver a construir su vida normalmente está bien para mí.

-comprendo, pero sabes, esto no saldrá gratuito.

-habla con Mii, ella es la tesorera.

El doctor afirmo con la cabeza, Touma se paró, no tenía nada más que hacer salvo esperar, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta.

-¿usted de donde conoce a la tercera?

-al igual que al tuyo, asistí al parto de ella… se ha vuelto idéntica a su madre.

Touma se sorprendió un poco, luego se despidió y salió.

Ese sería el principio de un día muy largo para Heaven Cancceler.

Todavía tenía que pasar visita a sus pacientes, era una clínica privada por lo que las habitaciones solo tenían de una a dos camas en vez de las grandes salas de hospitalización de 8 pacientes en otros hospitales en la región.

Le tomo casi media hora pasar revista a los pacientes convencionales, era un pueblo pequeño así que realmente no ocurrían muchas cosas, luego pasar por todas las salas entro a una habitación privada, en el pabellón de atenciones especiales.

Al lado de la cama se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro corto durmiendo al lado de la cama.

En esta se encontraba un joven de cabello rojo, conectado a varias máquinas desde hacía dos meses.

-Konori ¿Qué haces aquí?

-tenía que visitar a Kurozuma, tenía que darle una buena noticia.

Kurozuma Wataru, exlíder de big spider, miembro cesante de la facción Kamijou, y amante de Mii Konori, se encontraba en un estado mental extraño ya que su mente parecía funcionar bien, pero la conexión entre su cuerpo y su mente se había perdido al punto que ni siquiera sus sentidos estaban funcionando, producto de un ataque que sufriera de una santa.

Heaven Cancceler lo observo por un momento. –de verdad que debió ser una buena noticia. –dijo, pese a que era imposible una leve sonrisa estaba dibujada en la boca del hombre.

-va a ser padre Kuro. –dijo suavemente Konori apretando la mano del hombre. Vas a ver va a ser un niño hermoso.

-valla que es un hombre afortunado.

-¿tiene algún progreso doctor?

-lo siento Mii, el daño que sufrió es de naturaleza completamente desconocida para mí y no eh logrado ayudarlo en nada, sin embargo, en su estado esa sonrisa que tiene en la cara seria algo imposible.

-así es, él siempre ha sido fuerte, volverá para ver nacer a su hijo, estoy segura.

-eso espero.

* * *

҉[…]҉

Mismo lugar, pasado el mediodía.

-muy bien señores, esto es lo que tenemos, Misaka Mikoto, 18 años.

Heaven Cancceler se encontraba frente a una pizarra iluminada, pegada a ella varias tomografías, en una mesa, sentados estaban los miembros de su equipo, anestesista, neurocirujano y dos internistas de medicina general, frente a ellos fotocopias de los papeles que le diera Tsuchimicado a Touma.

-la chica se encuentra en un coma inducido, por lo que no será necesario el uso de anestesia pero por otro lado no podremos monitorear sus funciones cerebrales durante la operación.

-¿Cuál es exactamente el problema?

-como podrán ver en las copias que tiene frente a ustedes, tiene implantado un dispositivo llamado adoctrinador de onda Gamma, el dispositivo está constituido por una anilla hueca en el centro con 5 rayos que salen de ella con garfios con los que se adhiere al tejido neuronal, Está implantado en el segundo tercio superior de la corteza pre frontal de la joven.

-¿la anilla o los rayos involucran algún vaso sanguíneo importante?

-no, por suerte, pero los garfios son problemáticos, en un descuido pueden causar un daño irreparable al tejido a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo vamos a proceder?

-sugiero utilizar un pulso laser para cortarla anilla en 5 sectores y luego extraer cada uno de los garfios por una pequeña incisión en la parte alta del cráneo.

-¿el cortar el dispositivo no aumentara el riesgo del daño al órgano?

-no coincido, extraerlo en una pieza muy grande es más riesgoso que sacarlo por partes.

Mientras preparaban el quirófano para atender a la chica afinaron las últimas partes de la operación, Heaven Cancceler nunca había tenido demasiada suerte con las operaciones cerebrales pero de todos modos tenía que proceder.

Afeitaron un parche en el cabello de la chica, ella tenía un cabello hermoso y era una pena, utilizando como guía un tomógrafo manual en tiempo real que el doctor cara de sapo había traído de ciudad academia localizaron el dispositivo, luego el neurocirujano con un bisturí laser secciono la anilla en 5 puntos, sin siquiera lastimar la piel.

Luego con un bisturí convencional, Heaven Cancceler cortó el cuero cabelludo.

-succión.

Retiraron la sangre y jalaron el cuero cabelludo hacia los lados, con un taladro abrieron un agujero en el cráneo, luego con la cierra cortaron y retiraron un parche de hueso de 5 centímetros de lado.

-duramadre…piamadre…aracnoides. Ya está, tenemos acceso al cerebro.

La materia gris estaba bastante inflamada, el daño que el dispositivo había causado era más extenso de lo que el doctor se esperaba en un primer momento.

Con un separador abrió un camino entre los pliegues del cerebro, prefería evitar cortar lo más posible, llego al fondo del pliegue, milímetros más abajo se encontraba implantado el dispositivo, con un bisturí muy delgado corto el tejido, el cerebro de la chica era increíblemente denso.

Corre el rumor de que cuando le hicieron la autopsia a Albert Einstein descubrieron que su cerebro era duro por lo denso de los axones de sus neuronas, ya que todos nacemos con más o menos la misma cantidad de neuronas y este número nunca aumenta, el caso era el mismo con Misaka, posiblemente por su condición como nivel 5.

Con un sujetador cogió el dispositivo, pero cuando lo hiso noto que algo iba mal.

La chica se sacudió, empezó a liberar chispas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, las chispas no eran muy intensas pero tomando en cuenta quien era ella las cosas podían ponerse peliagudas muy rápido.

-¡rápido! ¡Llamen a Kamijou!

Uno de los internos corrió, según sabia el joven estaba en la sala de espera, tenía esperanzas de que todavía se encontrase hay.

Al cabo de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos al Doctor, Touma llego padeciendo con una bata que le habían dado.

-¡no hay tiempo para eso, solo sujétala!

Touma sujeto la mano de Misaka, las chisas desaparecieron peo entonces otro problema, entro en deficiencia respiratoria.

Alguien empiecen a ventilar.

La mujer estaba previamente entubada entonces la conectaron a un ventilador artificial, al cabo de un rato de bombear aire a sus pulmones empezó a respirar nuevamente de forma normal.

-bien, ahora podemos continuar.

Tras retirar la primera parte de la anilla, no ocurrieron más inconvenientes, en media hora de procedimiento, el doctor retiro la última de las 5 partes.

-¡buen trabajo doctor!

-ahora cerrémosla y dejémosla descansar.

-les invito una cereza a cada uno.

-¡viva!

Cerraron el cráneo de la chica, y dispusieron de los restos biológicos para su destrucción, dejar entrara a Touma dentro del quirófano sin el equipo adecuado preocupaba al doctor, si ahora surgía una infección en el cerebro el daño podría ser irreparable.

-lo veremos mañana.

Cerraron el cráneo y una enfermera empezó a vendarla, ella estaría dormida por unas cuantas horas más, así que la llevaron a la sala de cuidados post operatorios.

-y Kamijou, decías algo de unas cervezas.

-¿ya termino su turno?

Heaven Cancceler miro al reloj. –son las 4, mi turno termino hace tres horas.

-entonces vamos.

* * *

҉[…]҉

Norte de Francia 4:00 pm hora local.

-¿por acá pasaron esos camiones? –pregunto Shokuho Misaki a un policía viejo, mostrándole una fotografía que había obtenido de una cámara de vigilancia en Aviñón.

-sí, fueron con rumbo norte.

-muchas gracias. –dijo Misaki y volvió a subir a la camioneta en que estaba viajando.

-con rumbo norte, sospecho que deben estar en Alemania a estas alturas.

-¿Por qué irían a Alemania? ¿Crees que hay se encuentre su base principal?

-lo dudo, su base principal no creo que se encuentre en Europa, después de todo siempre se ven aviones para viajes largos llegando al área antes de que empiecen una de sus operaciones.

-el último lugar en el que su rastreador emitió una señal está más adelante.

Después de andar un rato por la carretera, vieron lo que quedaba de un campamento minero.

Bajaron del carro.

-Acá ocurrió una batalla.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por el suelo destruido? ¿O por la evidencia de bombardeo? O tal vez por estas cosas que parecen armas en el piso.

Gunha se inclinó y recogió uno de los pedazos de la armadura destrozada de Touma. -¿Qué rayos es esto?

-oye Séptimo, mira esto.

Misaki tenía un pedazo de espada de medio metro de largo.

-armas de filo, acá atacaron a un grupo del lado dela magia.

-O los del lado de la magia los atacaron a ellos.

Las huellas se dividen, las hay hacia el oeste y otras siguen con rumbo norte.

-sigamos por el norte, era su última ruta conocida así que es lo mas seguro.

Los dos asintieron y siguieron su ruta hacia el norte, directo hacia Alemania y la tercera.

* * *

Temprano a la mañana siguiente la tercera más fuerte abrió los ojos en una habitación de hospital, nuevamente el Capacity Down estaba instalado en ella pero esta vez las medidas de seguridad eran mucho más relajadas.

En el otro lado de la habitación, sentado sin moverse se encontraba Kamijou Touma.

-¿sabes cómo llegaste aquí?

-no tengo idea. –contesto sinceramente Misaka, se sentía libre, más libre de lo que se había sentido en años.

-¿recuerdas algo?

-¿recordar algo? Recuerdo que derrotaste cuando estaba en una misión y me tomaste prisionera.

-¿antes de eso?

-antes…. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA…!

* * *

**҉[…]҉ ҉[…]҉ ҉[…]҉ ҉[…]҉ ҉[…]҉ ҉[…]҉**

**_Hasta acá llega el capítulo tres, gracias a los que dejaron comentarios y a los que se suscribieron, en verdad el apoyo es muy bien recibido._**

**_Acá hago referencia, bastante obvia a dos historias, una de ciencia ficción y otra de horror paranormal, les doy dos puntos más a quien adivine cuales son._**

**_Eso es todo, el próximo capítulo se llama "Descontrol" dejen comentarios por favor._**

**_Hasta luego._**


End file.
